A mobile station or user equipment may communicate with a base station or evolved or enhanced node B (eNB). Generally, the base station controls all of the radio access network (RAN) mechanisms in order to support the user equipment (UE). In other words, typically all of the settings on the user equipment are controlled by the base station. For example, the discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle specifies the periodic repetition of the on duration of the user equipment, followed by a possible period of inactivity. Generally, the DRX cycle is specified to the user equipment from the base station or eNodeB. To some degree, the eNodeB sets the DRX cycle even though it is substantially oblivious to conditions that may exist at the user equipment.
Embodiments may find application in a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a wireless wide area network (WWAN) including a WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) network or the like. WiMAX technology is based on the IEEE 802.16 family of standards, including IEEE 802.16e, IEEE 802.16m, and others. Embodiments herein may also be applicable to other WWANs such as those operating according to 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced, or similar, follow-on wireless standards. Further, while several specific standards have been set forth herein as examples of suitable applications, implementations herein are not limited to any particular standard or protocol.